A propulsion system pursuant to the aforementioned description for a fast military surface craft is known from the DE 101 41 893 A1. For the familiar fast military surface craft, it is required that the vessel first be brought to cruising speed, e.g., through electric energy from fuel cells, and then the water jet propulsion system connected, wherein distribution of the exhaust gases of the combustion engines in the water is achieved by the high-powered water jet system.